psycho_passfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Yayoi Kunizuka
Yayoi Kunizuka - 'drugoplanowa bohaterka wszystkich części Psycho-Pass. Była egzekutorem Pierwszej Dywizji w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego, gdzie najczęściej zajmowała się pilotowaniem i kontrolowaniem dronów. Po wyleczeniu Psycho-Pass'a została dziennikarką. Wygląd Yayoi jest wysoką, szczupłą dziewczyną o niebieskich oczach i czarnych, długich włosach, które wiąże w kucyk. Zazwyczaj widziana jest w czarnej marynarce, krawacie, białej koszuli i brązowych butach. Gdy wychodzi na misję, często zakłada płaszcz. Gdy odeszła z biura, zaczęła nosić zieloną koszulkę i niebieskie spodnie. Założone ma również czarne kozaki i marynarkę w tym samym kolorze. W porównaniu do poprzednich odsłon, ma rozpuszczone włosy. Przed tym jak dołączyła do Pierwszej Dywizji, Yayoi postrzegana jest w czarno - żółtym, lateksowym stroju z odkrytym dekoltem i brzuchem. Nosiła również rękawiczki i kolczyki[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 12 |Psycho-Pass Odcinek 12 ''„Diabelskie skrzyżowanie dróg"]]. W dni wolne od pracy lubi zakładać bluzy z kapturem. Osobowość Kunizuka jest spokojna i opanowana i nawet w najbardziej tragicznych sytuacjach potrafi powstrzymać emocje. Lubi spędzać wolny czas czytając w samotności. Zwykle jak coś mówi to krótko i na temat. Pomimo dość chłodnej osobowości Yayoi potrafi współczuć, co można zauważyć gdy pociesza Mikę po śmierci jej przyjaciółki[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 8 |Psycho-Pass Odcinek 8 „Reszta jest milczeniem"]]. Martwi się o swoich kolegów z drużyny i często poucza ich, a zwłaszcza Kagariego. Yayoi już przed wstąpieniem do biura wykazywała się inteligencją i rozsądkiem, jednak duży wpływ na jej charakter miała Takizaki Rina - jej była dziewczyna, która była anarchistką przeciwną systemowi Sibyl. Spędzając z nią czas, Psycho-Pass Yayoi zaczął mętnieć, aż ona sama została skierowana na terapię. Po czasie spędzonym w izolatce, Kougami zaproponował jej pracę w dywizji, na co ona przystała z myślą, że ponownie uda jej się spotkać Rinę i wyjaśnić niedokończone sprawy. Relacje Shion Karanomori Kunizukę i Karanomori łączy trwała, romantyczna relacja. Czasami pokazywane są razem w sytuacjach intymnych[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 2 |Psycho-Pass Odcinek 2 „Ci, którzy się nadają"]][[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 22|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 22 „Idealny świat"]][[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 7|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 7 „Niewykrywalne dzieci"]].Ich związek rozpoczął się, gdy Yayoi dołączyła do Pierwszej Dywizji. Była dziewczyna Kunizuki, Rina, wysłała do biura nagranie zawierające namiętne sceny pomiędzy nią a Yayoi. Shion usunęła je nikomu nie pokazując treści i powiadomiła o tym czarnowłosą. Parę dni po tym incydencie zaczęły ze sobą sypiać. Shion zdaje sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć po tym jak zostaje ugodzona nożem przez Rinę, która ponownie weszła w drogę Biuru Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Wysyła wtedy krótką wiadomość o treści: „Ktokolwiek mnie słyszy, niech wie, że Shion Karanomori kocha Yayoi Kunizukę, aż do śmierci". Po zapanowaniu nad sytuacją, Shion przytula Kunizukę i zapewnia ją o swojej miłości względem niej. Yayoi często bywa zazdrosna o Shion, co jest spowodowane flirciarską naturą Karanomori i obawia się, że ich związek może się rozpaśćPsycho-Pass: The Novel. Używają tych samych perfum marki Ombre Rose. Shion czasem doradza Yayoi w kwestiach kosmetycznych z racji, iż jest to jej hobby. Shuusei Kagari Shuusei często żartuje z Kunizuki i dokucza jej, na co ta nie pozostaje obojętna. Widać to np. gdy Kagari radzi Yayoi, by ta „poduczyła się wdzięku od Akane", na co czarnowłosa rzuca w niego kluczem francuskim[[Inspektor Akane Tsunemori|Inspektor Akane Tsunemori Tom 2 Rozdział 4 „Metody wychowawcze II]]. W rzeczywistości jednak ta dwójka ma bardzo dobre relacje. Często razem współpracują i troszczą się o siebie nawzajem. Pomimo tego samego wieku, Kagari postrzega Kunizukę jako starszą siostrę, a ona go jako młodszego brata[[Inspektor Akane Tsunemori|Inspektor Akane Tsunemori Tom 4 Rozdział XX „Te rzadkie dni z przejrzystym Psycho-Passem"]]. Rina Takizaki Rina jest byłą dziewczyną Yayoi, która była jednym z powodów kształtowania się jej charakteru, a także wylądowaniem w izolatce. Obie miały ten sam gust muzyczny i nawzajem się wspierały. Jednym z powodów dołączenia do egzekutorów było właśnie ponowne zobaczenie Takizaki, czego nie mogłaby doświadczyć w zamknięciu. Wiedząc, że Kunizuka dołączyła do jednej z dywizji, Rina mści się wysyłając wideo do biura, na którym obie uprawiają seks. Podczas ostatniego z ich spotkania, Yayoi ostatecznie postanawia zakończyć przestępczą działalność Riny[[Psycho-Pass Asylum|Psycho-Pass Asylum 2 „About a girl"]] . Mika Shimotsuki Mika jest zafascynowana Yayoi i pomimo swojej wrogiej postawy do egzekutorów, lubi ją. Może to być spowodowane tym, że Kunizuka pocieszała ją po śmierci koleżanki, kiedy Dywizja Pierwsza przeszukiwała szkołę w celu znalezienia winnego serii zabójstw uczennic. Yayoi często radzi młodszej koleżance np. aby słuchała Ginozy, gdyż również był kiedyś inspektorem[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 2|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 2 „Przerażająca niewiadoma"]]. Mika zdaje się mieć romantyczne uczucia względem egzekutorki, czego ta nie dostrzega. Akane Tsunemori ''„Powierzyłabym ci własne życie, Pani Tsunemori".'' '''~ Yayoi do Akane (Psycho-Pass Odcinek 21) Yayoi przyznaje, że z początku postrzegała Akane jako niewinną dziewczynkę, która nie nadaje się do pracy inspektora. Obserwując jej postępy, stwierdza jednak że bardzo się myliła i jest w stanie powierzyć swoje życie Tsunemori[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 21|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 21 „Nagroda spowita we krwi"]]. Często rozmawiają razem i obie zwracają się do siebie nawzajem z szacunkiem. Ciekawostki * Lubi oglądać występy i słuchać muzyki, zwłaszcza punk rocka. * Dobrze gra w tenisa stołowego. * Śpi około siedmiu godzin dziennie. * Czasami nosi spódnicę. * Najbardziej lubi jeść udon, a najmniej ciasto rybne Hanpen. * Nie wie o czym rozmawiać z koleżankami. * Lubi pić angielską herbatę. * Jej ulubioną cechą charakteru Shion jest szczerość. Z kolei, nie lubi tego, że jest uparta. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Dywizja Pierwsza Kategoria:TV1 Kategoria:TV2 Kategoria:Film Kategoria:Sinners of the System Kategoria:TV3 en:Yayoi Kunizuka